An adjustable foot is known from EP-A-1895040, for example, in which a stem provided with floor resting means and an external threading meshes with a nut screw obtained inside a toothed wheel, which is rotationally actuated by a worm screw which is controllable by the user. Such a type of height-adjustment device for the foot has the problem of managing the stroke-end, when the foot is raised; indeed, the foot is usually arranged behind the electric household appliance but is controlled from the front, e.g. by means of a tool inserted through a hole of the front panel, whereby it may not be seen. Sticking or damages to the thread may occur if the user applies a torque on the worm screw at the stroke-end, without considering the excessive effort required by the user when manoeuvring. In order to allow the thread to slip to a stroke-end position, a nut screw consisting of two or more half-elements held together by a spring has been suggested. However, such a solution is complex, cumbersome and requires the user to apply a high torque for controlling the worm screw.